<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Plea by Lokiiwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999582">A Simple Plea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood'>Lokiiwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a ciswoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosung felt something stirring in his chest as he continued to watch her melt compliantly underneath him like cotton candy - was this really because of his touch? The idea that he had so much power in his hands warmed him. And it kept warming him until he didn’t know anywhere else to go but down on her alluring body that was surely cooler than he...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Simple Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is about the new Yoosung CG. That's exactly what this is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>
  <span>Yoosung’s hand traveled to a place of no return, appreciating with affectionate fingers how much softer her skin was under the long-sleeved pajama shirt. They’d done something like this before - on her terms, with her leading, in her room, and with her laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now she was quiet under his arm, eyes glazed up at him, and lips parted with a simple plea for him to continue. He worried about this part - if she was afraid to speak up if he went too far one day. He dreaded ever making her uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those anxieties turned out to be unfounded, rolling down his back like unfurling sea sails. She gently touched his hand and moved it higher to cup her braless breast. Yoosung shivered. He’d never done something like this. He’d been offered before by other university girls, sure, but he’d never touched their hands let alone taken his clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe… he liked that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed down, watching for her every reaction until he found what she liked the most - a featherlight touch on the side of her breast followed by a rough squeeze of her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to… take it off?” she asked meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung licked across his nervous lip. “N-no… that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved until he was straddling her thighs, afterward returning both his hands to under the shirt and repeating the motion of touch and squeeze. Yoosung watched his hands bulge and move under the fabric, but found it was just as lewd to watch her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs squeezed together, her lips were now closed as she bit back sweet sounds, and her eyes looked everywhere except him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung felt something stirring in his chest as he continued to watch her melt compliantly underneath him like cotton candy - was this really because of his touch? The idea that he had so much power in his hands warmed him. And it kept warming him until he didn’t know anywhere else to go but down on her alluring body that was surely cooler than he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over, spreading himself over her body until his lips could reach her neck. His tongue licked across her skin delicately, tasting a part of her that was so different from her mouth. It wasn’t as sweet, but it was still soft and heated and beating. He had a pulse in his mouth and he sucked down hard against it as if to swallow it for his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned his name so gently that his hands caressing her breasts squeezed harder. He’d heard her like this only once before, the first time she took him into his bedroom and lost themselves for an hour under her covers, simply kissing and talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered her name back, moving his mouth to suck at additional spots of skin while her arms moved to his shoulders, scrunching around his sweatshirt for leverage. He felt her legs separate under him, scrambling around as her pleasure built.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung followed with his own leg, placing one between her thighs so he could feel all the ways she moved. But she changed then - her legs squeezed around his, the soft pajama pants almost like pillows rubbing against his sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt better than he thought. That dangerous stirring in his chest built. He didn’t know what he wanted here but he knew he wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoosung felt his breaths come in shallow. Would it be alright? Would she like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, he lowered his bottom half until his crotch was touching against her leg. She gasped loudly, pushing up into him. Yoosung stopped sucking on her neck and let out a sigh. They had their clothes on but she was -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung didn’t hesitate to match her, enjoying the relief of his hard-on finally getting friction. His legs trembled. He was getting greedy with how much more he wanted. He wanted everything about her so bad and the more he got the more he was unsatisfied. He loved her too much, tasting paradise and being addicted all the more for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from her neck so they could lock gazes again. His hands moved away from her breasts and traveled up and through the loose shirt to cup her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I really love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened before she was grinning at him, too. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met in a kiss - far less gentle than before, almost animalistic in their craving for the other. They’d never made out so ferociously before. But every kiss told their story of need. She bit at him and he liked it. He pulled her head further in and she hummed her approval. But she ran out of breath first, pulling away with a final, polite kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve stopped there - he had planned to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she stripped off the top. His eyes stared in wonder at her bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung didn’t know what he was doing. He grabbed onto her legs - gently of course - and pulled them around him. Her back gently hit the covers and his fingers wandered to the curves of her clothed hips and back toward where the fabric began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him out of the trance he didn’t know he was in. “C-can? Can what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands covered his, guiding him to the edges of her pants and squeezing around them. She began to pull and Yoosung finally understood - the pajama pants, off. No pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart lurched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly slipped down and he felt relief to see she was indeed wearing panties under them. Yoosung didn't know what he'd think or do otherwise. She arched to help him and he dropped the clothing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, an embarrassed but light-hearted sound as she watched how he viewed her nearly-nude body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooted forward until he was against her crotch. Couldn’t they do what they did before like this? She seemed to think so. She rolled against him once. Yoosung swallowed back an embarrassing grunt when he felt how the slight dip of her sex pressed into his sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t feel it but he could see it, could smell it even - that she was wet for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung grabbed onto her legs once again and rutted into the damp spot. She reacted immediately - a loud and sharp cry until she was pressing back to match him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't sex. It wasn't, so why did it feel like this? He felt better like this than he ever had in his room and on his bed, thinking terrible things about his girlfriend that ended with warm shame in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this wasn't shameful. Anything that made her this needy and sweet couldn't be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoosung!" she cried, pleading for something he didn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate to please her, he let go of one leg and moved his hand to rub a place he knew was sensitive - her bare groin. His face burned to touch her actual skin so close to her clothed crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed it gently, trying his best not to tickle her, and grunting when she cried out once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung wanted more, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop," she choked, her hands suddenly covering her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no, never. For her he wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung continued to fondle her until she let out one, long moan that chilled him to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood what happened even without her confirmation. He slowed down his rutting and she went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timidly, Yoosung stopped entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung could combust from how cute she sounded. He let the leg down and leaned toward her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, let me see…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips formed a pout, but she complied and moved her arms away from her face, eyes still looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin formed on his face to see her so shy with him. "You don't have to hide, you know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I know that," she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you’re still not looking at me,” he whined with a chuckle at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him and he could only smile and admire her. After a moment, she was struggling not to smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung laughed and quickly moved to lay beside her, throwing the covers over them and pulling her into his arms. She relaxed against him, her bare chest to his clothed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really - hot, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. That was reserved for men far manlier than he. He hugged her tighter, breathing in her scent. He’d never get used to it, to her. But he didn’t want to, and he certainly didn’t want her getting used to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I-I kind of didn’t want to stop,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded into his chest and Yoosung’s hand wandered, braver than before, to feel the warmth of her back - trailing down her spine and enjoying the way she shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot? She thought he was hot? He certainly didn’t want to disappoint her. He could be the prince of her dreams, as hot and straightforward as any visual novel protagonist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung tenderly bit down on her ear before kissing it, his heart swelling when she reacted how a woman enamored might, moaning sharply and hands clawing at his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered as honestly as he could muster, hands cupping her mostly panty-covered cheeks under the covers. “We don’t have to stop.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, the parentheses change near the end (I was in Google for a long time trying to figure out how and why they changed in my document). I was too lazy to copy-paste them for consistency, hopefully they're not noticeable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>